Kashya
Kashya is the field captain of the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye. Biography Kashya was raised by Akara, who acted as a surrogate mother to Kashya for as long as she could remember. When she was young, Akara told her tales of the Amazons' fearlessness in battle and of their skills with the spear and bow. Moreina was her closest friend.Diablo II, The Sightless Eye, Sisters' Burial Grounds The Maiden of Anguish Andariel drove the Rogues from their monastery to Blood Moor, prompting them to set up an encampment. Kashya was aggrieved to share the camp with "common traders" and farm animals, and doubted that Akara had the steel to retake the monastery by force. When she was approached by a group of adventurers, she dispatched them to the Den of Evil and asked them to clear it out. They succeeded where her Rogues had failed. She next bid that they slay Moreina, who had been resurrected as Blood Raven. Once again, the heroes succeeded, and while they were once friends, Kashya prayed that Moreina's spirit may never return to the world. Impressed and grateful, she granted several of her Rogues at the heroes' disposal. The heroes went on to slay Andariel herself. Kashya admitted that she may have misjudged them, and bid them farewell.Diablo II, The Sightless Eye, Sisters to the Slaughter In-game Kashya is an NPC in of Diablo II, located in the Rogue Encampment. She is cynical and distrusting to the player character, with the exception of the Amazon class. She also dislikes Gheed (as does most of the camp). Kashya is wary of outsiders and a battle hardened veteran. She is wary of Warriv and the hero's arrival in camp. After the hero proves him/herself, Kashya grants a Rogue Archer to accompany the hero in battle. The completion of the quest also earns her trust, but she only shows full respect after the player has killed Andariel. Dialogue Greetings *"Hello." *"Greetings." *"Yes?" *"Welcome, avenger." *"The Sisterhood welcomes you." *"Farewell." *"Goodbye." *"I need your help." *"Good morning." *"Good day." *"Good evening." *(Return from Act II) "Hello again, outlander. Word of your great exploits in the east has reached us, even here." Introduction Gossip Den of Evil Sisters' Burial Ground Search for Cain The Forgotten Tower Tools of the Trade Sister to the Slaughter Gossip about Kashya Some of the other locals give their thoughts concerning Kashya. Personality and Traits As hard as nails, Kashya doesn't shy from talking about blood and gore. She is a bit impatient and curt with those who have yet to gain her trustAct I, The Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2018-02-03 (on that note, there are few "outlanders" that she trusts). She possesses great expertise in strategic and tactical matters. Kashya has a high regard for the Amazons, and likes to think that the Rogues have much in common with them. Deckard Cain had a high opinion of Kashya, regarding her as one of the finest archers the Sisterhood had ever produced.Book of Tyrael Kashya had a less charitable view on Cain however, wondering how a man of such supposed great wisdom could become wise if he'd never learnt how to wage battle himself.To Hell and Back References de:Kaschya Category:Rogues Category:Act I